User talk:MitchMaljers
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Regina page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 13:58, October 24, 2011 RE: "Oh, ma dog! whassup!" 'sup Mitch! Yeh, I'm doing fine, preparing the wiki for GTA V, which is the reason why I'm not editing other wikis at the moment. I miss you guys too; all these chats and funny conversations :( If you want we can always talk on GTA or Red Dead's chats. Cheers! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 09:50, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Sandking Goes without saying, they're super clean! If you could take the same kinds for the SWB as well that'd be great too. RedToyCar (talk) 14:54, October 14, 2013 (UTC) It spawned there for me so it can't only be obtained through the internet. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 18:07, January 8, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 I can't show footage I have no capture card ir whatever people use to record and if it spawns for me (I didn't hack I don't know or want to know how to) it spawns for others. And if we can't resolve this I will change it to "Has a posibility of spawning at the strip club" or if my grammar is wrong however it would be correct. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 18:27, January 8, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 RE: Z-type I am not trying to create confusion. I saw your message on The Tom's talk page and I just want to say I am in college I take applied sciences(which can be a very difficult and confusing subject and class) and i am not bragging or trying to make less inteligent people feel bad, but I am smart (not in all fields just things like geography and science and obviously as required in college, math) so I know that it can have serious consequences to create confusion and trouble even in a situation like this. I'm not the kind of person that creates trouble or confusion on purpose. I sometimes do if I'm not aware that someone else is correct about something that we are going back and forth about but I never do on purpose or when I am fully aware of the situation. The Z-Type spawned there for me but just because it doesn't for you doesn't mean I am completely incorrect about what I'm editting. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 18:40, January 8, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 Yeah sorry about the heading I still can't figure out how to make it an actual heading everytime I try to add one, it makes it seem like it's supposed to be part of what I type. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 18:43, January 8, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 RE: Z Type I thought the same. I don't believe him, he's going to need to show me some evidence. Tom Talk 19:17, January 8, 2014 (UTC) I know this was a few weeks ago, but I wanted to say I wasn't the person who edited the Z-Type page ad added that it might spawn at the strip club. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 21:43, January 14, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 Image policy --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 23:23, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Your Attitude You have no right to talk to Thomas like that, give him respect and apologize to him or you'll be blocked for flaming on him okay Cloudkit01 (talk) 23:33, January 24, 2014 (UTC) RE It's illegal to upload images here without copyright licenses, plus, you're breaking our civility policy. Repeat these actions and you'll be issued with a block. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 01:02, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :No, just because I'm Belgian doesn't mean that I don't like you. To upload images here, the only thing you have to do is follow the policy, see the instructions. It isn't hard. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 10:59, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Your Own Police Record Oh, thanks a bunch, Mitch! I think as well that this is a cool way to describe yourself. We should all thank fine user Gibea for creating this form of LCPD Record in the first place, he made large improvements to this Wikia. You can see the source on my page or on any GTA IV criminal's page. When I saw it, I immidiately took it as a form for my userpage. Then patroller Carl Johnson Jr. did the same with the great sense of humor. It will be cool for you to use it as well. Thanks for asking me and thanks for grammar improvements on African-American Gangsters page. It's a new thing for me to write such big masses of text in English, so I always in need of somebody, who can look at the grammar in more professional and fresh way. :) Stay cool, Orto Dogge (talk) 10:00, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Gromar Chek Thanks again, Mitch. I've got the list of edited pages here . If you are not too busy, please, check it from time to time and help me with corrections. Are you sure, by the way, that there are no more mistakes? Can I mark the page as grammatically correct? :) Orto Dogge (talk) 12:49, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Stallion The Stallion will be appearing in the enhanced version of GTA V, as evidented by screenshots and screengrabs from the two trailers this week. Leo68 (talk) 15:42, November 7, 2014 (UTC) : Looks like there is a misunderstanding here. I explained to Leo the thing you did. 15:46, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Patriot The reason I removed it was because it was an early screenshot which is not a lot clear unless you enlarge the image and we have many other pictures of the patriot which are a lot clearer and easy to view. So that's why I removed not because of the fact that I didn't see any patriot. Get my point. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 16:48, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Voodoo "How would a car of this era be an manual? Also there isn't a visible gear shifter anywhere. The bench seat in this vehicle further proves this." A column shift is visible in both GTA IV and GTA V. smurfy (coms) 06:06, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Chat Explain. Now. That Ferrari Guy (talk) 19:08, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat Sorry man, I was just a little annoyed about somet else, I was a little harsh earlier. Sorry again. :) • • 18:21, October 6, 2015 (UTC)